


I Will Make You Hurt

by Epiphanyx7



Category: Spider-Man (Movieverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dark, Anal Sex, Begging, Bondage, Character Death, Collars, Crying, Double Penetration, Gags, Humiliation, Immobility, Implied Torture, M/M, Master/Slave, Non Consensual, Oral Sex, Psychological Torture, Slavery, Suicidal Thoughts, Suspension, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-05
Updated: 2009-06-05
Packaged: 2017-10-16 20:54:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/169228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Epiphanyx7/pseuds/Epiphanyx7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Mary Jane was alive, Peter had begged a lot. He cried. He'd screamed. Nothing helped.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Will Make You Hurt

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Kink Bingo 2009. Peter Parker (Spiderman) / Eddie Brock (Venom). Spiderman 3 AU _\--_ Harry never had a change of heart. Spiderman lost... and Venom decided to keep him as a pet and torture him. As an extra bonus, story includes two extra kinks: Humiliation (private); and Begging. Title is from the song "Hurt" by Nine Inch Nails.

The web cinches tighter, forcing him onto his knees, a sticky black mess that clings to his skin. It used to feel good, but now Peter thinks _Bad Touch_ and squeezes his eyes shut. Eddie only wants to hurt him, if Peter can just - _not_ react - it'll be over soon.

When Mary Jane was alive, Peter had begged a lot. He cried. He'd screamed. Nothing helped.

Cold metallic touch down his spine -- Eddie moves silently when he wants to. "You're being rather quiet today, Peter," he hisses. "I don't like that."

Jerked upward, web wrapping so tightly around his arms he still can't move, his head is forced upwards against his will. Peter squeezes his eyes shut, because whenever Eddie sees the hatred in them he crows with delight and hurts him even more. "Let me go," Peter murmurs, knowing it's useless to ask.

"And let you try to escape?" Eddie laughs. "Do you remember the last time, Peter? Remember how many people I killed before you came back?"

Peter remembers. The first threat had done him in, but he knows now that Eddie kills people for fun, not because he thinks he needs to.

There's movement behind him, soft noises, the pop of a bottle, the sound of liquid squirting. Eddie's fingers never ask permission, just shove inside him, filthy and stained with that damn alien parasite. It's impossible not to clench his asscheeks together, make some soft noise of protest, but Peter tries to stay quiet anyway.

"If you want me to stop, Peter, all you have to do is _make me_ ," Eddie growls in his ear, his fingers thrusting slick and slow inside him.

There are no words to express how much Peter wishes it was that easy. He's strained for weeks to get the damned webs to break, but Eddie has been very careful. Peter has tried thousands of times to break free. Only two of them were successful. Both times, he had to come back. He struggles against his bonds anyway, even though he's trapped on all sides, sticky black mess wrapped around his arms and legs and neck and head, keeping him immobile. _Bad touch_ , Peter thinks. He can't fucking move, straining with all his strength against the webs.

He wants nothing more than to throw himself off of the roof - and not catch himself before he hit the ground.

Eddie stops his fingers, pulls them out, slick sounds as he squirts more lube onto his hand. He's very careful with Peter, every time, because he doesn't want Peter to die and ruin his fun. "I like you like this," He says, conversationally, as he forces another finger into Peter's ass. "I like this, too," and he tugs at the collar around Peter's throat. "I love how you look, tied up and so clearly my property." He adds a fourth finger, scraping the edge of his nail across Peter's entrance just to make him hiss.

"Tell me how much _you_ like it," Eddie says, and laughs.

Peter stays silent.

The webs jerk, pulling him higher, arms spread and legs spread and entirely in the air, now, suspended over the floor. Eddie walks around him, stopping in front so that Peter can see his face. He's holding a large black dildo, black sticky webbing that crawling from his skin half-covering its surface.

"I'm going to fuck you with this," Eddie says. "And I'll make you a deal, Peter, okay? If you don't like the dildo, if you want me to stop, all you have to do is tell me that you want me instead. That's it. No tricks. Say you want me, and you'll get me." And he pats Peter's thigh, in a sad, twisted mockery of reassurance.  
 _  
Never going to happen_ , Peter thinks, but he says nothing out loud. He's learned the hard way that challenging Eddie doesn't accomplish a thing, will only hurt him in the end.

Eddie stands in front of him so their hips are pressed together, reaching around to spread Peter's cheeks, his breath warm against Peter's neck.

The dildo is way too fucking big, it hurts going in, even with the lube and the stretching. Stop, Peter thinks, biting down on his lip, because it feels like he's splitting apart. Eddie slides it in very, very slowly, petting Peter's ass gently with his other hand. "Just _relax_ , Pete," he says, slowly pushing it in all the way, further and further until Peter gasps out loud, his eyes flying open.

"A little more," Eddie says, shoving it _deeper_ , oh _god_ \- Peter can't help but moan, it hurts so fucking much, pressing hard against his prostate and confusing the sensations. "Just a little bit more," Eddie's fingers are gentle on his skin, soothing, until finally it stops. Peter gasps hard, trying to breathe, trying to pull himself away from his body and leave an empty shell for Eddie to rape, but it's impossible with that black _thing_ crawling over his skin.

"Good Boy," Eddie whispers, shivering in delight and licking at the slave collar he put around Peter's neck. "Good boy, _good boy..._ "

 _No_ , Peter thinks, but then Eddie starts to move the dildo inside him, slow but excruciating, like being torn apart on the inside. Short, shallow thrusts, working its way out, and Peter almost blacks out in relief when Eddie pulls the dildo all the way out of him.

"You're going to love this," Eddie says, and Peter can hear the sound of the lube opening again. Peter has enough time to take a deep, steadying breath, and then the dildo is back, pushing inside him again, insistent and horrible. "Come on, Pete, just _relax_ , you'll _like_ it," Eddie says, shoving it deep inside.

And then he starts to fuck him in earnest, violently, brutally, fucking _painful_ , and Peter can't help but scream. It hurts -- it's too big, too long, too thick, too fucking much for him to handle, and he strains so hard to fight him off that he can hear the web strands snapping, only to be replaced by more before he can move. Eddie smiles, delighted and happy like a child at Christmas, and says "Oh, yes, _Peter_ \- Peter -- scream. Is this hurting you?" His eyes are wide and eager, mouth slightly open in anticipation.

He can taste blood, but Peter can't pay attention to where he's bitten through his lip, not with this -- agony, making him shake and sob and cry out.

"I love it when you scream," Eddie whispers lovingly. The fingers on his free hand are hooked underneath the collar, tugging on it and rubbing against Peter's throat. Black sticky sludge crawls up from his hand, sliding towards Peter's face.

Peter can't take anymore. " _Please_ ," he says, voice breaking. "Please stop, Eddie."

The black webs envelope his face, masking his features. Eddie snarls, "My name is VENOM!"

Peter doesn't care about the name, he just wants it to end. "Ed - Venom, stop!"

"You know what you need to do," Eddie growls, fucking him even harder with the dildo, agony splitting him in half. "What did I tell you, Peter?"

Peter hasn't begged since Mary Jane died, but he hasn't been subjected to anything like this, either. "Please," he gasps, ashamed and humiliated and dying on the inside. "Ed - Venom, Venom, please stop. I don't want - the dildo."

"What _do_ you want, Peter?" Eddie asks softly, the same chilling smile on his face. He pulls back, enough that Peter can see his face, the excited expression and flushed cheeks.

Peter closes his eyes, knows he can't bear it to look his enemy in the eye any longer. "I want your cock," he says. "I want - you, not the dildo, not that, _please_ \- please stop."

"Oh, darling," Eddie kisses him on the mouth, sticky webs running from his lips to Peter's when he pulls away. They stay behind, gagging him, keeping his jaw tightly shut.

The thing is, Eddie is a liar. He's sadistic. He has never kept a promise that he's made to Peter, not once, not even when Peter begs and pleads. Peter is shocked when the other man removes the dildo, pressing soft kisses to Peter's throat. "Darling," he says, hands stroking up and down Peter's sides. "Oh, _darling_."

And then he's sliding his hands between Peter's thighs, stroking softly. Peter is euphoric with relief and gratitude - _get a grip, Parker, this is where Stockholm Syndrome starts_ \- he reminds himself but after the monster dildo, the lack of pain is simply _wonderful_.

Hands slide behind him, pushing back inside, but even Eddie's fingers, coated in black sludge and lube, are better than the alternative. "I'm going to make you feel so good," Eddie whispers, and drops down onto his knees.

Peter can't make a sound other than a muffled would-be shout, sticky web-stuff gagging him and keeping his head facing forward so he can't see what Eddie's doing. It's the same, though, fingers pushing into his ass, fingers sliding up his thigh, and then he feels the soft touch of Eddie's mouth on his hip. He can't move, can't speak, but Peter wants to yell _'What are you doing?'._

Eddie licks him, then, a broad strip over his mostly-soft cock. _No_ , Peter thinks, but Eddie's fingers press enticingly into his prostate, Eddie's tongue slides over the head of his dick, and no amount of stuggling is freeing him.

 _No_ , Peter thinks, his cock hardening when Eddie sucks him in, hot and wet and - yes, yes - _NO_ \- god, it's been so long, so fucking long since anything felt good--

 _Mary Jane is dead,_ he reminds himself, Eddie's fingers scissoring deep inside him. It doesn't matter. The next noise he makes is a moan, because it's been two months since he's even jerked off - and Eddie's blowing him, actually on his knees and sucking Peter's cock, like it was something he'd wanted to do for a long, long time. _No_ , Peter thinks, his balls tightening, thirty seconds away from orgasm.

And then it stops, it all stops, and Eddie is back, standing up and twisting his fingers hard enough to make Peter see stars. He licks the collar, again, sliding his hand from Peter's ass and twisting both of his hands around Peter's neck this time. His eyes are flushed and bright. "You taste lovely," Eddie tells him.

Peter has no clue _what_ the _fuck_ is going on.

"I'm going to fuck you, now," Eddie says, flicking open the cap on the lube, manipulating the web into lifting one of Peter's legs. He places it around his own waist, fingers reaching behind Peter to slick him up some more, the excess just running down his thigh. He presses his lips against Peter's, swallows down the black web that runs lovingly over his face.

"Ready?" He asks, laughing.

Eddie's smaller than the dildo, and much, much more gentle this time around. He pushes in slowly, one hand behind Peter's back and the other stroking the collar, occasionally sliding to caress Peter's throat or clavicle.

Peter can't think anything more humiliating, being fucked by his worst enemy, the man who killed Mary Jane, and yet he's still hard. He hates himself, but his body has betrayed him in the worst way, because it feels - good, _so good_ \- And that was probably what Eddie had planned all along. Tears sting his eyes as he moans like a cheap whore - Oh, _god_...

"Just you wait," Eddie says, the hand around Peter's throat moving to his ass, stroking the sore, stretched muscle there. "Just you wait, Peter Parker---"

And then his fingers, still slick, are pushing inside him too, beside his cock, insistent and stretching him even wider.

"No," Peter gasps.

"You're going to _beg_ me," Eddie moans, licking Peter's throat.

" _No_ ,"

"Yes," And then the dildo is back, the slow laborious stretch too much for Peter to bear; everything goes hazy. It's overwhelming, overpowering, and Peter screams again, and again, and again.

Worse than the pain is the fact that he still has an erection. Eddie is being careful, now, not fucking him brutal and deep like before. Instead, the dildo is moving slowly, insistent and merciless and _gentle_. Eddie fucks him slow and tender, licking at the collar, his cock sliding against the dildo, moving easily in and out of Peter's body.

"No," Peter says, and he can't help it, he's breaking apart like nothing before. "Stop, stop, Eddie - stop it, I can't take it, I _can't_ ,"

"You know I only like it when you call me Venom," Eddie whispers, mouthing along the chafed line on Peter's neck, licking where he can reach. "Come on Pete, beg like you mean it,"

"Stop, _stop_ \- Venom," Peter begs. "Please, please stop, please don't do this - don't - oh god, _oh god_ \--"

"Tell me it hurts," Eddie says, speeding up.

"It hurts, it hurts - stop, please - _please_ don't--"

"Tell me how much you _like_ this," Eddie snarls, fucking him hard in the ass, dildo and cock, his free hand slipping to Peter's groin and wrapping around his cock. "Tell me how much you love it when I fuck you, when I make you moan--"

 _It's not true,_ Peter's not willing to lie, he can't say any of it, but Eddie's hand is stripping him ruthlessly, and the moans he's making aren't from pain. " _Stop_ ," he wails, even as his hips try to jerk forward into Eddie's hand. "No more, _god, please --_ " He's fighting to get away, to free himself, to fuck Eddie's fist, but the webs hold him completely immobile, helpless.

"Beg,"

"Please," He's gasping for breath, for air, for release or relief. "Stop. Don't - don't hurt me any more, I _can't take it_ , I can't. Please, Eddie, I need - I want --" _To die_ , he realizes.

"Yes," Eddie gasps against Peter's neck, tongue laving fervently over the heavy metal collar, thumb sliding over the wet silky tip of his erection. Fucking Peter, his cock thrusting into him pitiless and depraved."Oh, _yes_ ," his breathing is erratic, hips losing their rhythm, the dildo shoving deeper and deeper inside Peter's body--

" _Kill me_ ," Peter begs, and Eddie tenses, hips stilling as he comes inside Peter's body with a moan.

"Good boy," Eddie pants, his hand speeding up, still working Peter's cock. "Now, it's _your_ turn."  
 _  
No_ , Peter thinks as Eddie leans closer, _bad touch_ , Eddi's tongue licking obscenely over Peter's lips. "Kill me," Peter whispers, broken, " _Please_." Hot tears trickle down Peter's face, dripping down over his chest. He comes in Eddie's hand, with Eddie's cock still hard inside of him and Mary Jane's name on his bloody lips.

-


End file.
